Difficulties
by MBSAVfan1
Summary: A sequel to Acceptance. Three weeks after Squint joined the herd, Gupta shows up, desperate for help. Raz is deathly ill and they fear that if they don't come up with a cure, they'll lose her forever. While the boys search for a mythical ingredient needed for a medicine, Peaches stays behind and tends to her. Raz seems to have given up hope, but can Peaches re-excite her soul?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here's the sequel. This takes place about three weeks after Squint joins the herd. I don't own Ice Age. And to anyone that hasn't read my Acceptance story, this is a sequel to that, so I recommend you read it first.**

Gupta hurriedly ran through the slowly darkening forest, yelling his friend's name. "Squint! Squint, where are you?" he kept up his fast pace, panting hard but refusing to stop. She needed him. "Squint!" he slowed down. "Squint?" his voice was more of a desperate whisper now.

He folded his hands and bowed his head. This was it. She was going to die. And it would be his fault for not finding help. "SQUINT!" he tried one more time, screaming at the sky as loud as he could, hoping and praying the higher being(s) above him would have mercy and let him find help.

Almost as if… whoever or whatever dwelled above them, was listening and wanted to tease him, that mammoth girl they'd once kidnapped burst through the brush. "You?" he was generally confused, and, under other circumstances, would've been angry, had it not been for the situation.

"Aren't you one of…" she trailed off, but he knew what she meant. He nodded.

"I'm looking for Squint, it's important. Have you seen-"

"Hey Fruit Slice!" a voice the Russian badger knew all too well cut through the air, and Squint himself dropped down from the trees and onto Peaches' head. "Where ya been? Party started an hour ago!"

"Squint?" Gupta asked, almost thinking it was too good to be true.

His friend looked at him and his eyes widened. "Gupta?"

"Oh, thank goodness I found you! I need you! It's important!"

"What for?" he asked curiously.

He took a deep breath, his expression depressed. "It's Raz. She needs help."

"Wh-what's wrong with her?" he asked shakily, worried for his kangaroo friend. He may have joined the herd, but he still cared about his pirate friends.

"She's sick. Has been for weeks now. Thought it would just, ya know, go away by itself, but she's gotten worse. Way worse." He closed his eyes and bit his lip to make the tears go away that were threatening to spill. "If we don't get her help soon… I'm afraid it'll be too late."

Peaches gasped. She was deathly ill? "Show us the way."

He frowned. "Who said you could come?"

"Chill Gupta. She's with me." He looked shocked, but considering his friend's life was on the line, he decided questions could wait.

He led them to another part of the island, where the grass was a least a foot thick and very soft, the aforementioned marsupial laying on her back in a small clearing, moaning in her sleep as she shifted restlessly on occasion.

She looked awful. Her fur looked faded and discolored, her expression grim and twisted with pain, and her breathing was raspy and shallow and uneven. You could see her ribs through her skin and fur. Apparently, the sickness made it near impossible to keep food down, not that she had the strength the eat anyway. She hadn't had proper nourishment in weeks.

Gupta slowly walked up to her side, gently touching her cheek. Her eyes slowly opened, her once alive and excited golden pools seemed to be sapped of all energy, glazed and unfocused. She weakly coughed a couple times before speaking. "G-Gupta?" her voice was hoarse with pain and hollow with misery, with a touch on innocence in it, like the type a young child would have. "Is that y…" the words died on her lips, unable to finish as a wave of fatigue washed over her.

"I'm here Raz. And I brought Squint."

She managed a weak smile before coughing again. She moaned slightly, lifting a paw to touch her chest area. "I don't feel so good. My lungs hurt. It's getting harder to breathe."

"I know, but you'll get better…" his eyes finished the thought. _I hope_.

She shook her head. "No I won't, mate. Look at me. I'm too sick. I'm dying."

"No! I won't let you. They're here to help."

"Th-They?" she murmured questioningly, turning her head and taking notice of a large brown blur through her bleary vision. "Who-"

"Shh…" Peaches spoke, using her softest, gentlest voice. "I'll help you. Don't worry, you're gonna be ok."

"H-How can you believe that, Sheila?" she asked. "My body's weak, anybody can see that."

"But we'll find a way to help you. If there's a cure, we'll find it. Even if we have to go around the whole world to get it."

She frowned slightly in confusion. "Why would you do that for me? You don't even know me."

"I know you're a good person. And that you deserve to live." Raz's milky eyes blinked. Did she mean that? Even if she did, she didn't know the truth. She had been a pirate once, having hurt (and sometimes assisting in killing) a countless amount of usually innocent animals. She wasn't a good person. She may have been when she was young, but not anymore. Her heart was cold now… and was slowly stopping it's pulse. At least, that's how she thought of it.

"That's not-"

She laid her trunk on her shoulder. "Hey, listen. I know what you're thinking. But everyone deserves a second chance. And no one deserves to die, no matter what their past is."

Who was that? With the sweet voice and the way of seeing the positive in seemingly everything? And why did she seem to know her so well?

"C-Can you really help her?" Gupta's voice was desperate.

Peaches shook her head. "I'm not sure. But if there _is_ a way to fix this, we'll find it.

He couldn't help himself from lunging at her and hugging her gratefully, gentle, soft side spilling out. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She looked taken aback for a moment before stretching her trunk over him and hugging back.

"You're welcome. Always glad to help."

Soon realizing what he was doing, he pulled away while trying to regain his tough guy composure. It wasn't working. He was practically radiating an almost childish joy. He was that happy.

Squint approached the ill kangaroo for the first time, expression horrified. He'd never seen her look so… so weak, so exhausted, so sickly, so… lifeless. It scared him, seeing one of his best friends looking so helpless. "Raz?" he whispered.

She looked at him with half closed, dazed, and unfocused eyes. "Squint? Is that you? Are you really here?"

"I- I'm here Raz." His tone was fragile. "Listen, you're gonna be ok. We're gonna help you get better." He whispered. "I pro-"

"Don't promise that." She cut him off. "You won't be able to keep it. I'm not getting any healthier. I'll be gone in a week's time."

"Don't say that! You _will_ get better!" he insisted. "You have to." His voice cracked. "You can't die. We need you, Raz. _I _need you."

"I know… but you'll be ok without me."

"Don't say that!"

"Face it, Squint. Nothing can save me now. Maybe if we'd tried to treat it a couple weeks back, but-" she coughed weakly. "But it's a lost cause. We'd need something like magic. And we both know that's impossible."

"Why do you keep saying that?!" he exclaimed, angry. "It's like you don't want to be healed!"

"I do. But I don't want ya gettin y' hopes up."

He shook his head. "We _will_ cure you. I don't care if I have to _die_, but you are getting better."

The fierceness in his voice startled everyone, even him.

**And that's a wrap. I'm sorry if you don't like the idea of her being sick, but I needed a reason for her to be weak and in need of help. Also for Gupta to not attack Peaches on sight. Anyway, tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long, but I got about half way through and then… I just couldn't think of anything decent. Well, here it is. Tell me what you think. Oh, and KaylaDestroyer? I'm sorry if I sound pushy, but update Inocent Tena! I'm going crazy! Ya'll should read that if you haven't, especialy if you like Raz.**

**Enjoy!**

"What do you mean you can't cure her?!" Squint yelled.

"I am sorry, young one. But-" he cut the healer off.

"But _what_?!"

"There _is_ a remedy, but I'm afraid I am short one ingredient."

"Well can't you get more?!"

She shook her head. "It is not that simple, child. And this disease is a complex thing. Without the final ingredient, it would only worsen her condition and decrease her scarce time by thirty percent."

"Well then what is it?!" Gupta demanded, his accent making what sound like 'vat'.

"The root of a Soul Blossom. But it is very rare, many don't even know if it truly exists or is just a myth."

"Just tell us where to get it!" Squint growled, pulling his ears in aggravation, grinding his teeth so hard Peaches could hear it. She kept her trunk tense and ready next to him on the ground, ready to grab him should he lose his temper and attack. He'd been getting a bit better at that, but the improvement was practically microscopic. After all, a pirates hot temper is not an easy thing to tame. Especially not one like Squint's.

"An island in the darkest part of the ocean."

"Well that's perfect!" they'd been all around the world, seen every part of the ocean. If anyone could find it, they could! "Just tell us which direction and-"

"You do not understand what awaits you. The flower is kept by a powerful sorceress. She will do anything in her power to keep you from retrieving her precious plant."

"I don't care." He sent her a fierce glare. "I don't care how dangerous it is, but we are getting that flower." He turned and stomped out.

"Squint, wait!" Peaches called, chasing after him. Gupta wanted to go as well, but he wasn't about to leave one of his best friends alone, especially not in her condition. And most _definitely_ not in the presence of a member of the herd that their sworn enemies lived in.

Instead he jumped up by Raz's side, who was sleeping again, settling next to her, leaning protectively over her thin, frail form and glaring at the old doctor. After all, if there was one thing the pirates did well, it was hold grudges. He had no idea how the mammoth teen had even managed to get into the same room as Squint without being torn to shreds. Perhaps she'd brainwashed him…?

As ridiculous as that sounded, he'd seen weirder. Much weirder.

He felt so very guilty for listening to Raz about her state. She'd assured him over and over that there was nothing to worry over, that it was just a simple cold or flu bug- nothing to get worked up over. Even when she'd gotten progressively worse and started throwing up and coughing up alarming amounts of phlegm, he still did nothing. He only did it to placate her; she insisted he didn't worry, that she was fine. And he was foolish enough to believe her.

He wanted nothing to do with this doctor, per say, just the mammoth family, along with the two sloths, saber, and their former First Mate that had ruined their lives. They were perfectly happy doing what they pleased, plundering and pillaging and causing distress, but they never really hurt anyone _too_ badly. Having them walk the plank didn't count, it was punishment for rejecting them, and they _were_ given the one last chance to change their minds.

He didn't hate that the ship itself had been taken away, so much, but the pirate life. With Shira against them, the captain dead and the crew separated (one of them even allies with the _herd_ now!), everything had been thrown to pieces.

Raz had taken it hard. She'd become viciously depressed; she often snapped and lashed out at him for just trying to communicate. Or maybe it was just the devastation to losing all her weapons. She'd really treasured all her blades, and with every one of them gone, she obviously felt insecure and unsafe; she'd once informed him they were one of the two things that actually made her feel protected.

It had only been a week after they came when the symptoms had first started to show. First it was only a mild coughing, then it slowly became more intense. Then the sneezing, dizziness, fever and headache set in, making it look like she simply had a cold.

Then she'd started vomiting, any and everything she tried to eat immediately came back up, making Gupta wonder if she had the stomach flu.

It had all went downhill from there. She'd practically become paralyzed after that, she was too weak to do much more than lay in bed and moan miserably, and even _that_ seemed to take a lot of effort.

But she still told him not to worry, not to go try and find Squint were help. As mentioned before, pirates are excellent at holding grudges, and she thought he'd probably still be mad at her for tossing him so far away. Gupta didn't doubt it.

Then had come the raspy breathing, and when she'd thrown up for the thousandth time, this time more blood then stomach content, he could take no more. He left to find Squint, hoping, _praying_ that he could miraculously find a cure.

Peaches desperately tried to calm Squint down, he was pacing back and forth, breathing deep and ragged with anger, pulling his ears in aggravation, raving to himself. She hated when he got like this; it creeped her out and made her worry about her little friend.

"Squint re-lax. It's ok; at least we know there's a cure."

He paused momentarily to look at her. "Yeah, but… 'darkest part of the ocean'? What the heck does that mean?!"

"I don't know… the most dangerous?" she suggested.

He shrugged, that did make a little sense. "Or…" he remembered one time during their pirating times, they'd passed through this generally small (compared to the entire ocean itself) stretch of sea, the clouds were so dark and thick it was almost impossible to see. No sunshine got through. The only tiny bit of light they did get was Shira's eyes, which glowed naturally in the dark. It had only lasted about half a day, and they'd passed a chain of islands, he remembered.

Through the fog as thick and black as bonfire smoke, he could barely make out one huge one, shaped almost like a skull. It had looked dark and brooding, and when he asked Gutt what it was, the ape simply stared on with narrowed, distrustful eyes, like he knew the answer but would prefer not talk about it. He'd tried confronting Shira, and eventually the others, but no one knew.

He severely hopped it wasn't there that they must sail, it was near impossible to navigate. But if, all things good, pure, and violent forbid, that was their destination, he'd gladly go. His friend needed him and, like Peaches had said, he was willing to go all the way around the world to help her if he had to. Gupta had the same determination.

**So… what'd you think? I thought it was pretty decent, but tell me you're thoughts. And I don't own Ice Age.**

**Hey, any suggestions on where I should go next with Love of a Friend?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy! I don't own Ice Age.**

"You sure you don't want me to come?" Peaches asked. "Cuz-"

"Relax, Fruit Slice." Squint soothed from his place standing on her trunk. "We'll be fine. And _someone's_ gotta stay and watch 'er." He secretly wanted to stay. More than anything, he wanted to stay behind and watch over her, maybe catch up if she wanted to talk. But he and Gupta knew the sea better than anyone, not counting the other pirates, so it only made sense they go.

And Peaches wasn't ready for something like this. It took a lot to suddenly change environments, and all the salt wouldn't be good for her young, still developing body. Not to mention storms, which were highly dangerous. Manny would stomp him flat if he even _considered_ letting Peaches tag along. And he had no desire to be squished again.

He wasn't too fond of Peaches' father. He was far from kind to him, constantly sending him cold glares and untrusting looks when Peaches wasn't looking. He made it clear he would never, ever, _ever_ forgive him for assisting in almost getting his wife and daughter killed.

He hadn't really had much of a choice though. He'd admit, back then, he was up to anything that would qualify as revenge, even if it meant ending innocent lives. But he couldn't help it. It was how he'd been taught, trained to hate all that weren't one of them.

He and Shira, surprisingly, got along greatly. They'd never been close on the ship, not at all. He resented her. She had come to their crew last, and had won the title of First Mate in a day. They were all immensely angered by it, but he the most. How could someone so _new_ just win over the captain's approval and favoritism in a day? They'd been their longer, and yet were just pushed aside when she showed up. It was infuriating.

Now, however, that there wasn't a Captain Gutt for them to constantly try and outdo each other to impress, they actually got along fine. She was nice, very talkative and kind of playful in a teasing way, now that she didn't have to always appear calm and collected and in charge, as expected of a First Mate.

Shyra, Shora, and Shera were something he wasn't sure about. One minute their sweet and talkative, the next their angry and threatening to slit their throat. They got their mother's temper. They were so much like both of their parents, and yet so unlike them, it shouldn't have been possible. The little white saber cubs loved playing with him; he was the only one with enough energy to keep up with them for more than forty five minutes.

Diego wasn't his biggest fan, but he tolerated him because of his wife and triplet daughters friendship with him. He and Shira had hit off faster and better then Squint had ever thought they would. Shira was never one to be open and/or express her feelings, and Diego seemed equally stubborn. He didn't know how it happened, honestly.

Sid was just plain annoying. He had way too big a mouth, talked too much, ate too much, he was far too lazy, and his smell was so utterly repulsing it made him want to hurl his insides out. He wondered if that's how Raz felt, being so sick.

That was another thing that troubled him. He should've been there for her; he felt so incredibly guilty. He'd had plenty of opportunities where he could've gone to look for them, just to peek in on them to see how they were doing. But he didn't.

Speaking of Raz, she was back in a secret underground he and Peaches had accidentally discovered, resting. She was unaware of what dangerous journey her two friends were about to embark on.

"Promise me you'll come back?" Peaches asked him.

"I… I'll do my best."

She sighed. She supposed that was better than nothing. "Ok…" she tossed him up for a moment and cocooned him in her trunk for a hug, pressing him to her forehead. He struggled, not liking the close contact, but soon gave in and hugged back for a moment. "Bye." She spoke nearly silently. "Come back soon."

It wasn't just a request. They had to return within the week, or it would be too late. They'd lose Raz to the forever lasting sleep that would result in her being laid down in an earthen bed. "See ya Peaches." He rarely called her by her full name; if he wasn't using the nickname he'd given her, which was rare by itself, it was usually just Peach. He only called him Peaches when it was really serious. "Tell Raz t' hold on. Ok?"

"Got it."

"If you so much as…" Gupta let the threat hang in the air. Normally, he would sooner walk the plank into narwhal infested waters before he left their marsupial companion in the hands of their worst enemies, but she needed him to go find that medicine. After she was better, they'd waste no time extracting revenge, no doubt. She'd have a thirst for it, especially if/when she found out it was Peaches that was caring for her.

That would anger her immensely. She hated sympathy, it made her feel weak and like she needed looking after. He almost, _almost_, felt bad for the teenager. Making Raz mad was practically suicidal. And trying to care for her all sweet and gentle like, the way she no doubt planned, would enflame her temper. Severely.

"Don't worry." She tried to soothe him. "I'll take care of her." She put Squint down to stand beside him. "Just get back as _soon_ as you can with that flower. Ok?"

"Sure thing." And they were gone, Peaches waving. She wasn't going to see them off on the iceberg they'd reported finding; she didn't trust herself not to have an emotional breakdown, while there was someone that needed her.

She took one last sad look at them and turned to go, heading for the natural caves.

Raz still laid where she'd been put, on a soft bed of leaves and grass, a pile of cotton behind her head, a series of large leaves tied together with vines for a set of blankets. Despite this, however, she still shivered. When Peaches laid her trunk across her forehead, she discovered with dismay an extreme fever. Not like a hundred three extreme, but so hot she felt like she'd just come out of a bonfire. And Peaches knew how hot those were.

She soaked a sea sponge she'd picked up from the beach with water from the natural spring in the huge cavern, ringing it out only slightly before wiping her forehead and cheeks with it. She must not have been as careful as she thought, because the glazed set of golden eyes slowly opened.

Raz could barely see a thing; her vision seemed to be damaged. Everything was watery and disproportionally sized, like she was staring at it through oily watery. The colors were smeared and faded. All in all, she may as well not have been looking at all.

She stared at the brown blur through heavy, half closed eyes for a moment. "Who're you?" she managed in a weak whisper.

"Doesn't matter." The stranger replied gently. "Only that I get you better."

"Where're" she coughed, groaning in pain. "Where're th' boys?"

Peaches winced. She didn't want to talk about her friend's departure, but she figured Raz deserved it. "The, um… they left."

Her expression melted into hurt and confusion, eyes closing and blowing out a slow breath. "They… they did, eh?" her face hardened again. "Ah guess they 'ave th' righ."

"Oh no!" Peaches exclaimed, guilty she'd made her feel that way. "No! Not like that!"

She tilted her head ever so slightly. "Whaddaya mean Sheila?"

"They went to find something- something they need for your medicine."

"They- They did?" she looked pleased and touched. "Thas'… thas' the nicest thing any'ns eva done fer me." Peaches was confused by this but decided not to ask upon her upset face. She was in enough pain as I was; she didn't need unhappy memories making her feel worse.

"What's your name?" she figured it'd be better if she asked instead of just right out saying it; that would look suspicious if she just somehow knew her name. She may have been very sick, but she wasn't stupid. Peaches could tell from the look on her face, she recognized her voice. Should she reveal that she knew her name and part of her previous crew, Raz would eventually put the pieces together.

"Th' names Raz." She responded, and Peaches managed a smile. At least she was willing to talk while she didn't know Peaches was the enemy. But she'd find soon enough, if- no, _when_ the boys got back with that flower. Perhaps she could change her mind, convince they could get along, and that killing each other wasn't necessary. "So whas yers?" she asked again. She was pretty talkative, in a way, depending on how you look at it, considering she was on her death bed. Quite literally.

"Doesn't matter." She responded.

"Course it…" she trailed off and her whole body shuddered, fatigue washing over her. Peaches watched tensely, but her face didn't seem pained. Her breathing, though, was another story. It suddenly quickened, and the teenager surged forward worriedly as she began to cough violently. She was gasping and choking now, and Peaches backed away, unsure and frightened. What was she to do? She glanced at the entrance, considering getting help, but quickly dismissed the thought. Should Raz hear someone from her herd's voice…

It slowly stopped, returning to normal, and she let go of the bed she'd been puncturing with her claws. She now breathed tiredly, breathing rasping and labored again. Peaches was unsure which one she liked less.

Seeing her moan tiredly, she pulled the top blanket up closer to her chin. "You should get some sleep."

She didn't argue. Just closed her eyes with a miserable sigh. "Sheila…" she murmured.

"Huh? Yeah? What?"

"If Ah don' git betta-"

"Don't say that!"

She shivered and curled up tighter. "Lemme fin'sh, wouldja?"

"Sorry."

"S'okay Sheila. If Ah don' ge' betta… tell th' boys Ah'm sorr'eh."

"For what?"

"Don't mattah." She managed a weak smirk, knowing she'd turned her words against her. "Just tell em. They'll know wha' I mean."

"Ok…" the Australian pirate stifled a yawn. "Go to sleep." Peaches said gently.

"Mah pleas'r." she was snoring softly within a quarter minute.

Peaches felt and dampened her forehead again, hoping not to disturb her. She didn't so much as stir. "Night Raz." She spoke softly. "Sweet dreams." She covered her with another blanket. "I promise I'll help you get better. _I promise_." And she truly meant it.

**So… what'd you think? Decent?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohmigosh! Look! I'm not dead! Oh yeah, I'm back! Hooray! At least, I think so.**

**I'm just gonna apologize right now, especially to KaylaDestroyer, for taking so long. I didn't meant ot, really.**

**Enjoy!**

Things couldn't be more awkward than they were right then. Squint could tell gupta was mad at him, he wouldn't look him in the eye or so much as talk to him.

The rabbit couldn't deny, he missed him. He and the badger had been the best of friends, despite the fact that they liked to pick on each other constantly. But what could one expect? They _were_ pirates.

He knew they had to hurry, but the ocean was huge; after all, it went all around the whole _world_. It could be _anywhere_. He didn't exactly remember where that dark, foggy place had been; it had been years ago. But he never forgot a place, he could remember everything they'd ever seen sailing the seas. That giant venus flytrap swallowing a hummingbird whole, a sea serpent that had taken an odd liking to Silas, a wolf covered in tar stuck upside down to a tree (now _that_ had been a weird day).

But he'd never seen anything as bad as Gupta mad at him.

Sure, they fought. What friends didn't? But they usually made up pretty quick. But he wouldn't even _look_ at him. He was obviously pretty ticked that he had been hanging around with the herd that had been the cause of their family's departure.

He sighed and rubbed his temples, plunking down at the side of the ship. He knew this was risky, but he needed to think. They'd all fallen off plenty of times resting at the edge, resulting in a quick rescue and usually a case of short-term hypothermia. He didn't like this new ship. It just wasn't the same; usually, the berg was filled with laughter, happiness, games. Not this time. It was silent and foreboding, the only sound being Gupta pacing in the distance. Who knew how long he'd be mad? He knew for himself, pirates were probably the best in the world at nursing a grudge. The longest he'd seen one of his family stay mad at someone was almost a whole year- Shira accidentally on purpose died Silas hot pink with some kind of odd berry. He was stuck bright pink for eight months, and he wouldn't talk to her for the next four. He wouldn't so much as look at her for the longest time. He really hoped they made up soon. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

…

Peaches was having trouble. For the life of her, she _could not_, under any circumstances, whatsoever, get Raz to take her medicine. She knew pirates could be stubborn, but this was just ridiculous.

"Aw c'mon! Just one sip."

"No!" she coughed, placing her hands protectively over her mouth, eyeing the bowl of green sludge looking medicine. Her vision may have been seemingly damaged, but her sense of smell was fine, and even _she_ could tell that that concoction was probably poisonous. "Thas gotta be toxic!"

"Raz!"

"No!" she slammed her fist down, denting the soft dirt ground. "Ah don' wan'it! Ah ain't taken tha big batcha slime! I'd liketa stay alive as long as possible, thank ya very much!"

"But Raz! She'll have my head if you don't take it!"

"Too dang bad!" wasn't it the healer that said if she had medicine it would kill her? "Read my lips" which was pretty much impossible, as she had her paws poised in front of her mouth. "I. Ain't. Drinking that!"

Peaches sighed. And she thought _Squint_ was difficult when it came to medicine. She'd seen him get sick only once with the stomach flu, but she was stuck chasing him all day just to get him to take that one spoonful of medicine. And it wasn't even that bad! But he was adamant, he didn't want it. Raz seemed the same way. She hoped she wouldn't have to resort to her tactics of getting the little rabbit to take _his_ medicine. It had taken Diego _and_ Shira holding him down thanks to his insistent squirming, and then forcing it down his throat. He didn't talk to her for a week. She knew he could hold a grudge, but jeez!

"Just one sip! It's not poisonous." She paused and looked down at the bowl. It was bubbling and thick like tar, a sickening dark green color. "Uh, you know, probably."

"_That's_ reassurin."

Peaches heaved another sigh. The healer said it was simply to get rid of the pneumonia in her lungs that she'd 'forgotten' to mention in front of the boys. They surely would've flipped. Even worse than they had.

"Will it help if I try it first?"

"Iss' _yer_ funeral Sheila."

"Ugh…" would this marsupial agree to _nothing_? Probably not. "Raz, your never gonna get better if you don't take your medicine!"

"She _said_ if I take medicine withou' tha flower Ah'll die!"

"The _other_ one!"

"I still ain't drinkin it."

"Oh come on!"

"NO!"

She sighed a third time and put the wooden spoon back in the stone bowl. Dragging it over, she sat down beside her. Raz flinched away, and Peaches could see fear in her tired, slightly unfocused golden eyes. "Hey, it's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I- I know. Iss' jus…" she sighed and hugged her arms, falling back on her bed. "W'll, where Ah come from…" she seemed to be having trouble.

"It's ok." The mammoth consoled. "You can tell me."

"Well, back when I used ta sail with th' boys… any'n _not_ parta the crew was instantly yer enemy. An 'ere I am, c'mpletely vulnerable at th' hands a' some strangah'… and I ain't dead yet. I' makes me wonder."

"Wonder what?"

"Why ya haven' gott'n ridda me yet. Ya've had plenty a chances."

She gave her a long look, and Peaches began to get nervous. "Well, that's cuz-"

"Don' try ta sell me tha." She snapped, looking suddenly irritable. "Ya think Ah'm stupid Sheila? I know who ya are."

"I…" she swallowed thickly. "I don't -"

"Yer tha mammoth's daughta, aren'tcha?" she demanded bitterly. "Yer the ver'eh reason mah family split up!"

"I-"

"Why botha tryna help me anyway? Yer oh-so-precious _daddy_'s just gonna make ya turn me away afta Ah'm bettah- _if_ Ah git bettah." It may have been her imagination, but she could have sworn she heard resentment in her voice.

"Look, I-"

"No! Yer gonna listen." She glared at her for a moment. "When were done 'ere, watch yer back. Ya think, just cuz ya 'elp me, I'mmuna be all grateful an wanna stay with ya and it'll be all forgive and ferget. Well news flash! Tha ain't the way I role." Her voice grew low. "An I'm gonna warn ya righ now. You and yer precious _herd_ come _anywhere_ near my family _eva_ again, I'll tear ya 'part cell by cell! Ya got that?"

She nodded, scared.

"Good." She was shocked to see tears gathering in her eyes. "Now get out."

"What? But -"

"I said get out!"

She got up and slowly made her way to the door. She gave Raz a sad look, but she simply pointed to the door, still frowning. "Out." She left. Well first day. Failed.

When she was sure she was gone, Raz turned to the bowl. Dipping her finger in, she hesitantly tasted it… then made a face and spit it out. Yep, she knew she'd regret that. Muttering to herself, she lay back down. She really hated this. "Please hurry…" a tear rolled down her cheek at the tought of her two crewmates. "I don' wanna die._ Please_."

**Well? Was it good? Bad? Mildly exceptional? Either way, please tell me!**

**I'll try to update soon, stupid writers block!**

**Review!**


End file.
